Friends on the Other Side (Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea) Version)
In [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], Dr. Facilier tricks Pooh and the others into thinking they could find Mickey Mouse, but lures them into trouble. Scene Before Song '''Dr. Facilier:' Now isn't this a whole lot better than hoppin' around Mickey's nightmare for the rest of your lives? Pooh and friends: (gasps) Bloom: (gasps) Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna: (screams) Layla: (screams) Littlefoot and friends: (gasps) Timon and Pumbaa: (screaming like girls) Terk and Tantor: (both gasp) Alex: WHOA!!!!!!!!! Louis: (gasps) Princess Jasmine: (gasps) Genie: Aah! Roger Rabbit: (screams) SpongeBob and Patrick: (both scream) Brer Rabbit: (gasps) Rapunzel: (gasps) Owen: GREAT PYRAMID OF GIZA!!! Princess Tiana: The Shadow Man. Dr. Facilier: (chuckles) Surprised to see me again, huh, everyone? Simba: Not as surprised as you'll ever be, Facilier. Tigger: What are you up to this time, Shadow Man? Stella: Yeah, are you helping Darkar turn Mickey's dream into a nightmare too? Dr. Facilier: You are correct, Stella. But I'm not alone here. (whistles) Tigger: (hears someone laughing) What was that? (they turn to see the Headless Horseman appearing) The Headless Horseman: (laughing evily) Tigger: Yikes! Stella: (screams) Timon and Pumbaa: (screaming like girls) Alex: WHOA!!!!!!!!! Genie: Aah! Roger Rabbit: (screams) SpongeBob and Patrick: (both scream) Owen: GREAT PYRAMID OF GIZA!!! Littlefoot: It's the Headless Horseman! Bloom: You got to be kidding me. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I thought we never see him again. Princess Tiana: (to Dr. Facilier) I didn't know you got a ghost rider helping you. Dr. Facilier: Well, Darkar hired him for me, and he told me to let him go easy on Pooh and his friends... for now. Rapunzel: No! You are wrong, Shadow Man, You are wrong about everything. AND WE WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT MICKEY!!!!!!!! Lyrics Dr. Facilier: (slow singing): Don't you disrespect me, Rapunzel! Don't you derogate or deride! (Lights skull-shaped candles) You're in my world now Not your world And I got friends on the other side... Chorus (spoken): (Door opens) He's got friends on the other side...'' '''Zoey: (spoken) Where are all those voices coming from? Facilier (spoken): '''(Appears behind Pooh, Bloom, Simba, Alex, Baloo, Aladdin, Tiana, Gwen, Anna, and the rest) That's an echo, Zoey. Just a little something we have here in Mickey's dream: a little parlor trick. Don't worry... (Shoves everyone; slams door shut) ''Facilier (quick singing): Sit down at my table'' Put your minds at ease (Shadow takes hats and throws them away) If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please, I can read your future, I can change it 'round some, too, I'll look deep into your heart and soul... '''Facilier (spoken): (Points at Rabbit with staff) You do have a soul, don't you, Rabbit? Rabbit (spoken): Well... that is... what I mean is... Facilier (spoken) Well, good.''' ''(quick singing): ''Make your wildest dreams come true!'' I got voodoo I got hoodoo I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side. Chorus: He's got friends on the other side!'' ''Facilier: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell, The past, the present, and the future as well, The cards, the cards, just take three, Take a little trip into your future with me!'' '''Naveen: You have to be careful with him, my friends. He tricked me once before. Anna: Look, it doesn't matter. I can handle this guy. Elsa: Just be careful, Anna. '''''Facilier (singing): Now you, young lady, are from across the sea, You come from two long lines of royalty Facilier (spoken): I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side. Tigger: Yuck! Timon: Yesh! Bloom: That's gross! Lindsay: Eww! Gwen: Can we continue our search for Mickey, please? Princess Tiana: You're right, Gwen. We gotta get out of here while we still have a chance. Rabbit: I suggest we look somewhere else for Mickey. Aladdin: Well, come on, let's go. (The Headless Horseman stops them in their path) Tigger: Why don't you get out of our way, you creepy ghost. Baloo: Yeah, we're going to find Mickey. The Headless Horseman: (cackling) Dr. Facilier: I'm afraid you ain't leaving yet, but if you want to see your friend Mickey again, all you have to do is shake my hand. Come on Pooh. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand? Pooh: Well, it's worth seeing Mickey again. Rabbit: What are you doing? Pumbaa: Don't trust the Shadow Man, Pooh! Stella: No, don't do it, Pooh! Aladdin: Pooh, no! Princess Tiana: You're making a big mistake! Petrie: (covers his eyes) Me no look! Owen: I can't watch! (covers his eyes as Pooh shakes Facilier's hand) Facilier: Yes... (singing) '''Are you ready? ''Chorus: Are you ready?'' ''Facilier: Are you ready?'' Transformation central! ''Voodoo Doll Chorus: Transformation central!'' ''Facilier: Reformation central!'' ''Shrunken Head Chorus: Reformation central!'' ''Facilier: Transmogrification central!'' Can you feel it? You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right! I hope you're satisfied, But if you ain't, Don't blame me, You can blame my friends on the other side! ''Chorus: 'You got what you wanted! But you lost what you had! Hush... Category:Songs